Sonic next Generation
by silver fire wolf
Summary: it includes my version the sonic gang's kids all i'm going to say
1. proluge

Me: ok this idea came to me one night while I was on DA messing with my favorite furry doll makers

Kouu:…she does not own any thing except the oc in the story

Prologue: how long

Years ago after Eggman had been defeated once and for all the sonic team were living mostly peaceful live. They all had at least one or more kids. But one day the parents of the kids left to check out a crises but didn't come home they went missing. Years past and the children wondered when their parents would come home. But they are growing tired of waiting and soon will have to face their own enemy.

"Gosunkugi get back here" yelled a 15 year old female hedgehog. She was as blue as Sonic. She had six shortish quills in a combination of her 'uncle Shadow's' style and her dad's style with out streaks in it, Purple hair was covering her four head and was in-between her ears but let her purple eyes show, she had a peach colored muzzle, arms, and stomach much like sonic as well. She wore a light blue belly showing tank top, a long coat that was as blue as her quills with out sleeves and opened, a gold heart necklace was a round her neck, she wore white gloves again like sonic, but had two thin gold bracelets on one wrist, blue jeans, and boots that had a stripe in the middle reaching from the top to the bottom of the shoe red other wise with two gold spots on the side.

"Hmm no" said a male hedgehog. He was light blue, his quills were like Sonic's with a few hairs coming off his forehead, his muzzle and stomach were peach colored, his eyes were green. He wore a black open vest, spiked wrist bands, jean shorts, two black belts, white socks, and black and white shoes. Then in a sonic boom he disappeared.

"Damnit" the Female cursed "he knows I'm not as fast as him or dad…or uncle Shadow or uncle Silver". She looked sad.

"Hibiki" said a voice. The hedgehog girl turned around to see her best friend and current leader of the Babylon Rogues. She is a hawk swallow cross with lime green feathers, blue eyes, and her fathers beak, she had short hair except one of her bangs covering her left eye. She wears a black head band, dark green no sleeve shirt that has a small circle shape near the rim revealing her feathers their, white pants with a dark and light green fire design on it, and a grey belt, black wrist bands with a gold buckle, and green and white shoes.

"Shuuha" said Hibiki smiling still sad.

"thinking of them" asked Shuuha

"yeah I mean come on dad went missing along with the people I considered aunts and uncles as well as toughs who were actually my aunts and uncles" said Hibiki

"I know I still miss my parents I curse my dad's want to race you dad" said Shuuha putting her hand on her head. Hibiki smiled and then thought of some thing causing her to chuckle. "you've got an idea"

"big time Gosunkugi has a big ego and he can't use Exgear" said Hibiki still chuckling.

"oh I see and since I'm better than every one than possibly your dad" said Shuuha who then chuckled. Then the two girls stopped.

"Shuuha how long has it been since they went missing" asked Hibiki

"six years four months three days and 22 minutes" said Shuuha looking at her continually going stop watch that she turned on as soon as their parents left. Both girls were sad till they herd two different lab explosion.

"I have and idiot for a brother" growled Shuuha

"I have friend who likes to make things explode" said Hibiki. Both girls massaged their temples.

"I'll have to see you tomorrow" said Shuuha

"same" said Hibiki "and then well search like usual"

"yeah I just hope Mouretsu beat me too scolding my brother" said Shuuha. She then pulled a Exgear board out from her pockets space. It was er dad's but she used it since the police found it and gave it to her. 'dad were are you and mom' thought Shuuha before leaving.

"well I better make sure they didn't kill them selves" said Hibiki turning the other way and running not as her brother but faster than normal.

Me: short ch but hey it's cute and sad I pretty much covered what the ch was about

Kouu: aww so sad


	2. Chapter 1

Me: well … I got nothing

Kouu: read last pg's disclaimer if you forgot

Ch 1: the new heroes

Hibiki got home and went into a lab in the back of the house. Their she saw a bright red echidna with hedgehog ears, and purple eyes, a peach muzzle as well, he had the signature crescent shape knuckles had on his chest on his chest and back, and three long dreadlock like quills on be hind his head and two short ones on the side. He wore gloves that were like boxing gloves with two spike like things on the knuckles but the bottom half ,the half with out the spikes, was white the rest was gray, gray pants that had black zippers above the knees and red hoop like things on the side and a wired red part near the bottom, as well as red white and grey laced shoes. He was holding a fire extinguisher and putting out a fire. "Hey Takai come to put out the fire" said Hibiki

"yes…I swear how can we be related to her" said The echidna

"be related to who" asked a voice Hibiki and Takai turned around to see a bright green female hedgehog. Her quills were long and curved at the bottom and three bang like hair were coming off her head, her eyes were green, with a tan muzzle and stomach. She wore blue lipstick, dark blue half shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up, light blue finger less gloves with small white rings ant the fingers end, a belt with to small tool holder, above a long skirt that had a light blue strip in the middle of two dark blue parts, black socks, with light blue shoes that had a white strip going down them.

"I think you know who Jueru" said Hibiki the hedgehog smiled.

"what's going on" asked the light blue hedgehog coming in.

"Jueru and Kusabana did another exploding experiment Gosunkugi" said Takai still putting the fire out.

"what the heck" said another female voice. They sighed and looked at a female fox. She was green with white tail tip, muzzle, and ear insides, with long wave slightly vine like ears, and blue eyes. She wore a dark green tank top showing her stomach, white gloves, a light blue skirt with a white band at the bottom, a white belt, long white socks, and the same shoes as Jueru. She oddly enough had red and white goggles on the top of her head.

"It exploded Kusabana" said Jueru pointing to the table that no longer had a fire.

"again Damnit" said the fox kicking a red robot head.

"ok umm who wants to get ice cream" asked Takai nervously.

"us" said every one in the room. The group of five left.

At the ice cream shop "no we are not getting more supplies to make a parent finder" said Shuuha who was their with two other birds. One was a dark purple Swallow/hawk with blue eyes and long hair in the back and four bangs on the top of his head were curved and longish, his beak was similar to his mom's. he wore a purple shirt , black wrist bands with one strip in the middle, blue jeans, and purple and white shoes. The other looked like an owl/hawk/albatross. His feathers were grey he had some hair, that had two darker grey feathers coming off it, yellow eyes, and a hawk like beak and tail feathers. He wore a white shirt with short black sleeves and a black bottom rim, grey wrist bands with a red strip in the middle, Storm's red gloves, grey pants a black belt, and grey shoes. The five walked up.

"Hey Hibiki, Takai, Gosunkugi, Jueru, Kusabana" said the gray bird hand raised

"hey Mouretsu" said Takai fiveing the bird

"oi! Shuuha scolding Funsha again" asked Hibiki as the group sat with the current Babylon Rouges.

"big time" answered the female bird glaring daggers at her brother who gulped.

"let's just get our ice cream" said Takai and Mouretsu with sweat drops. They went inside the shop.

Inside they were looking at the ice cream. So far Takai had picked rocky road, Mouretsu had pick mint chocolate chip, Hibiki had chocolate chip cookie dough, and Shuuha had Oreo cookies and cream. "mm I'll have chocolate chip" said Jueru, Kusabana, and Funsha. The majority of the group sweat dropped.

"I'll have chocolate vanilla swirl" said Gosunkugi still with his sweat drop. As soon as they got their ice cream they sat down at a table.

"so how has every thing been" asked Takai

"the usual Funsha trying to make some thing that can find our parents but it keeps exploding, Mouretsu going and taking care of Kokoro for the hedgecat twins" said Shuuha "including the scolding for to my brother from me yep pretty normal"

"sigh I know it's bad to wish this but why can't our lives be ore exciting" said Hibiki

"says the slow poke" said Her brother

Bang. Hibiki put the frying pan back into pocket space as her brother nursed his bump. "and that is why you do not make Hibiki mad" the others at the table said sweat dropping. Then an explosion was herd.

"what the" started Takai

"you just had to say it didn't you" asked Shuuha to her best friend

"yes now let's go" said Hibiki who pulled out a cream and blue colored Exgear board and getting on it. The birds followed doing so and catching up quick. Gosunkugi used his natural speed as Takai glided behind him the last two girls also on Exgear. Both were pure green with ether a light green (Jueru) or dark green (Kusabana) swirling flower design.

Soon at the sight of the explosion. Their was a robot destroying the surrounding buildings. "great just what we need someone like Eggman" sighed Shuuha

"well good news he's still in jail" said Takai

"well we just going to stand here" asked Gosunkugi before rushing in and doing a spin dash to the bots head.

"no" said Hibiki pulling a katana from pocket space. It had a light blue handle, a sapphire guard in the shape of a circle with a shaper resembling a shark, a tied green ribbon coming off the handle, and a ocean blue sheath. She pulled the sword out to show the blade was a cobalt color. She put the sheath back in pocket space. She then jumped off her Ex gear and slashed the bot a blade made of water came after words. She landed on her Exgear.

"our turn" said Shuuha as she pulled out some fan like swords and her brother pulled out a chain with a metal ball at the end of it. He threw it and got it wrapped pretty well around the things legs. Then she proceed to hit it with the fans. Then Takai and Mouretsu gust walked up and pulled the head off.

"you know you just could have tied it up in the first place" said Takai with a sweat drop as he and Mouretsu dropped the head.

"but were is the fun in just letting you two pull the head off" asked Gosunkugi

"you know we should get out of here" said Jueru "they could blame us for this"

"agreed" came the unanimous reply as they left to the closest place which was the hegey twins house.

Later a shadowed figure looked at the robot and the destruction. "so it seems that they are going to try to stop me" it said looking at an orb "like all of you did". the figure then laughed evilly "let them try they will fail like their parents hahahaha"

Me: oh boy

Kouu: new baddy

Me: yep and now from here on out I will do charter profiles not counting physical description about the charters that are revealed starting with Hibiki

Name: Hibiki the Hedgehog

Gender: female

Age: 16

Parents: Sonic the hedgehog

Personality: she is kind caring and a bit motherly usually is serious but is relaxed in some ways

Powers: water control (from her unknown mother) and chaos energy manipulation

Other things: known sword user, has a killer swing when it comes to frying pans, and a really good cook among other things

Info: Hibiki was 10 when her dad disappeared making her the third oldest of the kids who's parents were with her dad ,which is pretty much the entire sonic team the Babylon rouges and team Caotix and most toughs who are considered friends to sonic. She tries to be strong for the entire group which is hard. If she would marry she would probably be the cleanest and best fighter house wife with out the more woman discriminate jobs. Her style with a sword is that of a samurai, knight, and ninja combined with some of water controlling abilities. On top of that her sword id Hydro the 2nd of the 9 Dimetonial death swords and the sword of water.

Personal quote: "do not make me mad"(usually said while putting frying pan away)

Name: Gosunkugi the hedgehog

Gender: male

Age: 16

Parents: Sonic the hedgehog

Personality: mostly like his dad's some minor differences

Powers: super speed and chaos energy manipulation

Other things: …he can slightly use a sword

Info: he is the (younger) twin brother to Hibiki and the one most like their missing father. He is also the most worried about the family even if he doesn't show it. He's also the only one of the group actually able to enrage ether Takai or Mouretsu surprisingly.

Personal quote: "hurry up slow pokes" (usually gets hurt after wards)

Name: Jueru the hedgehog

Gender: female

Age: 15

Parents: Manic the hedgehog, Molly the hedgehog

Personality: a err hard worker and lover of technology

Powers: earth manipulator

Other things: skilled in battling on Exgear

Info: a warrior for all to see. Too bad she wont let them see it off her Exgear and to pain fully too. She is a girl with a different mind. She is like her dad when it comes to technology and fixing things. But her difference is she hates stealing. Not only that she works with Kusabana and Funsha to make a thing that will track their parents. Ironically enough she has a sister who knows what happened to them. Named Mizurry who is slightly the opposite of her sister.

Personal quote: "hand me the (insert tool/item name here)"

Name: Takai

Gender: male

Age: 16

Parents: Sonia the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna (so I like the paring so sue me)

Personality: sweet and gentle hardly ever gets mad and isn't a picky child

Powers: has his parents combined strength

Other things: he can use two swords and is a very good chef surprisingly

Info: he is a not so gullible child with out his parents. He right now is the current guardian of the master emerald. He doesn't have to worry much though. He's friends with Storm's son Mouretsu. He rarely ever get's mad there is only one person that can make him mad tough.

Personal quote: "ok let's not fight" (usually said to the sets of twins)

Name: Koutetsu the fox

Gender: female

Age: 14

Parents: tails the fox, Cosmo (…again so sue me)

Personality: a sweet lover of plants and technology

Powers: can talk to plants and can fly even with one tail

Other things: knows how to make different medicines

Info: a strong spirited girl and one of the ones working on the device that'll hopefully find their parents. She has a slight problem though. She can be as sweet as her mom one minute and the next she can be like knuckles. Thankfully she usually in her mom's personality state. You do not want to know what happens when she's mad.

Personal quote: "what's going on" (usually said coming in the lab)

Name: Shuuha

Gender: female

Age: 16

Parents: Jet the hawk, wave the swallow

Personality: an calm slightly irritated and leader like girl

Powers: can sense when some thing bad is going to happen

Other things: skilled sword user the fastest on Exgear in the kids group so far

Info: she is the current leader of the Babylon rouges. That is a good thing though mostly to people. She is usually irritated because her brother works on his projects late at night. It drives her crazy when he explodes his lab as well.

Personal quote: "what the (insert curse word here) happened here"

Name: Funsha

Gender: male

Age: 16

Parents: Jet the hawk, wave the swallow

Personality: hyper active scientist

Powers: none

Other things: he can build things al I can say

Info: DO NOT WHAT SO EVER GIVE THIS CHILD SHUGAR. It makes him over hyper and will keep him up till he's completes 30 experiments wither they explode or not. It usually leaves him sore for a few days though. He is the twin brother to Shuuha and enjoys driving her crazy.

Personal quote: "owwwwwwwwww"

Name: Mouretsu

Gender: male

Age: 13

Parents: storm the albatross

Personality: same as Takai's

Powers: is slightly stronger than his dad

Other things: has more knowledge than the other kids when it comes to history

Info: he is the second youngest of the group of kids. He is one of the people that only gets annoyed by one person. He is not like his father and get's along with Takai quite well. If fact he often helps Takai take care of the Master emerald when he has time.

Personal quote: "let's try to get along"


	3. Chapter 2

Me: got hardly anything to say on this ch

Kouu: she does not own sonic the hedgehog series or any thing else brought in this fic unless it's her oc and maybe a place

…

Ch 2: the Spar with the ultimate life form's Kids let the rain fall with Chaos

…

Hibiki sighed her brother cousins and fox friend just left to the store and the rouges went home. "might as well go look around haven't been out that much" sighed Hibiki getting out her Exgear. She left doing some aerial moves before landing on her board and going off.

She ended up in ancient ruins were she saw a cave she never saw before "hmm never been their before" she said going in it. What she saw amazed her their were hundreds of ice made crystals. "wow it's so beautiful I wish I could see more of this kind of thing" she said stopping to look at them. She didn't even notice the red sunglassed eyes behind her. Her ears twitched when she herd some one take a step back. She also just barely dogged someone trying to tackle her. "whoa that was close" she told her self. She looked at the person it was and Hedgehog with mostly black quills only the ends and the tips of his ears were red. His quills were in a Shadow style. When he turned around. She saw his red eyes that were covered by long black sunglasses, tan muzzle and stomach. He wore an open black jacket with belt like things on the sleeves and across the stomach, white gloves that she couldn't see the ends of, a black belt with a scull on it over a red belt, grey pants with black belt like things on the side, and shoes like shadow's but having purple replacing any black. 'he looks cute' She thought as she blushed a little.

"who are you" he snarled

"Hibiki the hedgehog" she said he looked shocked.

"I haven't seen you in 5 years" he said then his name clicked in her mind

"Sumizome" said Hibiki shocked "and to be more accurate it's been 5 years, 4 months, 3 and a half days"

"you talked to Shuuha right" asked Sumizome

"yes" said Hibiki crossing her arms. He got a smirk across his muzzle revealing one of his Canines.

"why don't we have a little spar" he said

"sure I got time to kill my brother and cousins are at the mall most likely and the rouges have a new business with being archeologists instead of thifes" she answered.

"this way my sister will kill me if I ruined her 'garden'" Said Sumizome walking away.

"it's nice and all but calling it a garden" asked Hibiki following him.

"my sister is odd remember" said Sumizome be fore stopping at an odd stone that had the 7 chose emeralds and master emerald carved in it as well as some ancient language that wasn't ancient echidna.

"yeah … what's this" asked Hibiki looking at it.

"some sort of prophecy but since it's not ancient echidna" said Sumizome "it's also the door to my training area and my garden"

"you have a garden" asked Hibiki

"it get's boring here after a while and well never mind" said Sumizome moving the prophecy aside. Revealing a lush and beautiful garden with some Chao in it.

"wow it's also a Chao Garden" said Hibiki

"yes it is" said Sumizome "though I never thought it would be". they walked a while till they got to a filed with long Grass in it some of which was cut, frozen, and or burnt form some thing.

"do I want to know why some of it is burnt and some is frozen" asked Hibiki

"no you don't" said Sumizome. Hibiki only nodded and they went to opposite sides of the field.

"ready" said Hibiki he nodded.

"Start" they both said. Hibiki soon remembered her frustrations with her brother. Why? Sumizome was as fast as her brother which bugged her. She threw what looked like a ocean blue chaos spear which turned to chaos water as she called it. He threw an ice blue Chaos spear which when she dogged turned the spot she was standing to ice.

"note to self dodge any ice blue Chaos energy coming from him" she whispered as he made an elongated version of his last attack. Before he could throw it though she warped be hind him via chaos control shocking him. She then summand an orb of ocean blue Chaos energy. "Chaos storm" she whispered in his ear before the orb exploded and the field was covered with the watery Chaos Energy. Sumizome stood up after that for a little but promptly fell down. "are you ok Sumizome" asked Hibiki going over to him on her knees.

"I'll be fine but what was that" asked Sumizome

"what the water based Chaos attacks or me pulling off Chaos control with out saying any thing" asked Hibiki

"Both" said Sumizome grunting as he sat up.

"well my if I focus my energy into my Chaos attacks I can create them, as for the Chaos control I just practiced a lot so far I don't need my Chaos emerald any more" said Hibiki. Sumizome just stood their shocked very shocked.

"well that is a surprise" he said shocked

"yeah I know but that's why every one else calls me Chaos Rain when they're in a fight" said Hibiki Shrugging.

"….." Sumizome was too Shocked to say any thing. Hibiki saw this.

"hey Sumizome you ok" asked Hibiki

"I'll be fine" he answered

"Sumizome" said A female voice. The two turned to se an female Ebony her quills going down ,hedgehog with blue hair, most of it being dark with some of it being the color of Hibiki's quills, dark blue eyes , her muzzle was tan as well as her stomach. She wore blue and white goggles like a head band, blue tinted small sunglasses, a belly showing t shirt with a pink heart on it, long black with blue stripes fingerless gloves showing her middle finger on both hands was blue, two crossing black belts, blur jeans that were rolled up, socks that were long and in the same colors and style of her gloves, and blue shoes like Jueru's and Kusabana's only the white stripe replaced with black.

"Ekitai please tell me that didn't hit your 'garden' asked Sumizome

"no it didn't but judging by the fact you fell down someone beat you" said Ekitai

"it was Hibiki" said Sumizome pointing to his female friend.

"so Hibiki Sonic's kid kicked your butt" asked Ekitai

"yes" the two that just previously spared spoke

"hmm wow that's cool I've never seen you but kicked by some one else than me then a gain you can't use Chaos control or most of the attacks dad could" said Ekitai

"only chaos blast Damnit" said Sumizome

"you know it's not nice to kick someone when their down" said Hibiki growling.

"true but how about a spar" said Ekitai

"of Course" said Hibiki smiling. 'something tells me she's going to kick my sister's butt to the high heavens' thought Sumizome. They got in position "ready' Ekitai nodded.

"start" they both said. Ekitai started by throwing chaos spears some of them being red and burning the grass when they hit. Hibiki countered by twirling in place so waves of the blue chaos energy would come out. Ekitai took a broad sword out of pocket space and slashed the waves. Hibiki brought out her own sword which when she took it out of the sheath it was glowing. Hibiki held it in the air making Ekitai stop to rais and Eyebrow.

"Chaos" started Hibiki when the realization hit her Ekitai rushed Forward "wave". Water like blue Chaos energy suddenly erupted from behind her going around her and Hitting any thing in front of it like a wave. After wards Ekitai was laying on the ground injured. "will she be ok" asked Hibiki

"She'll be fine" said Sumizome with a sweat drop. Hibiki un rolled her sleeve to check her watch that was blue with a water like design.

"oh I'd better get home or the others will worry about me" said Hibiki as she pulled out her Ex gear and went off.

"wow I wonder why she didn't run off" said Ekitai getting up.

"hmm I don't know but during our spar she seemed to be frustrated that I was going so fast" said Sumizome. Ekitai just shrugged her shoulders.

"who knows oh well" said Ekitai "I'm going to check my garden" with that she left.

….

Me: well people it's time again for the profile

Kouu: but before we do so we have a test

Me: we want to see if you can translate their names

Kouu: their will be a prize for this and it will continue as the story progresses

Me : we'll also have other test too

Kouu: now the profile

Name: Sumizome the hedgehog

Gender: male

Age: 15

Parents: Shadow the hedgehog

Personality: similar to his fathers but is kinder and a lot sweeter to his friends as we just saw

Powers: Chaos manipulation, control over ice, and super speed

Other things: he knows how to cook, garden, and use various guns and some swords

Info: a skill warrior and combat and a lovable yet cold boy out side it. But he has plenty of problems. Such as not being able to do chaos blast or Chaos control. But he is great at making new chaos techniques.

Personal quote: none

Name: Ekitai the hedgehog

Gender: female

Age: 15

Parents: shadow the hedgehog

Personality: major pain no questions asked

Powers: fire and Chaos manipulation

Other things: very tiny amount of ice control

Info: she is the least likely to be thought of as Shadow's kid. It was still hard to believe she even exists. If it weren't for the fact she's Sumizome's sister. She can only create ice unlike her brother. But she is still hard to beat in battle Hibiki so far is the only one able to kick her butt.

Personal quote: "out of my way" (usually when she in a hurry)


	4. Chapter 3

Me: ok this ch is basically to get all the others except 2 people out of they way so I can make a title sequins (?) also I forgot Takai also has Earth manipulation though no one knows why

Kouu: how fun

Me: it also has the next good thing about this fic

Kouu: what

Me: I get to make up songs

Kouu: ok then Silver fire wolf does not own any thing but the oc or a few places in this fic

…

Ch 3: Friends and family reveal the prophecy and the twins aren't twins?

…

Takai sighed why simple he had to return to watch the master emerald and his younger sisters. Before his friend Arashi blew a vein again. He just got up to the alter with the large fine cut emerald. With a male bat at it's base. The bat was white with longish hair, a peach muzzle, arms, stomach, Black wings with the inside also being peach Hedgehog like ears, and aquamarine eyes. He wore goggles that the strap was black, black gloves that shoed his knuckles, black pants, and black and white shoes. He walked up to the bat "hey Arashi" said Takai Before dodging a kick from him.

"Takai you late again" said Arashi

"look I'm sorry Arashi I know I'm late I tried not to be this time" said Takai "but tomorrow I'm going to ask someone else I know that's not Mouretsu to watch it because everyone is going to look at this one prophecy" said Takai in an attempt to calm down the bat.

"really" asked Arashi

"yes" said Takai "now please help me find some more of thoughts Damn traps my dad set". Arashi chuckled 'things will never change' Arashi thought. The two walked off.

The next day at the Cave were Ekitai and Sumizome live. Arashi, Takai, a female Echidna, and male hedgehog arrived. The echidna was 7 years old, pink, with a peach muzzle, purple stomach, purple eyes, hot pink hair pulled back to show the crescent moon like mark on her forehead. She wore a purple t shirt, a medallion shaped like a Violin, black pants, and purple shoes. One would notice her quills are like her dad's. Her name was Mary. The hedgehog was also 7, red thought, with green eyes, a peach muzzle and ear insides, he also had a crescent moon shape on his chest but smaller than his brothers. He wore black goggles around his neck, his medallion which looked like a keyboard, a black pair of pants, and white and red shoes. His name was Kiro. They if you couldn't tell were Takai's younger siblings. The Group of four went inside to see the two that lived their, Hibiki, and Her brother, the Rouges, Kusabana, Jueru, 2 female hedgehogs, one pink one green, a male hedgehog, a wolf, a cross between a Chameleon and a wolf, A teen male cross between a hedgehog and a cat, a female one, and a six year old male one all sitting in chairs next to the prophecy.

"hey it's about time" said the male wolf. He looked to bee in his early twenties, had blue fur except this black line that separated his tail tip from the rest of his fur, a black muzzle, stomach, ear insides, and hair which one of his bangs was really long on, and yellow eyes. He wore black goggles, a black sleeveless vest with pockets, long black gloves, blue camo pants, and blue and white shoes with black straps on them.

"Hey Reikon" said Takai to the wolf. The Chameleon cross sighed. She mostly resembled the chameleon if you didn't notice her tail. She was pink, had two purple bangs coming off her head, a peach colored muzzle, green eyes, her tail which was a wolf's tail had a black tip. She wore pink lip stick, a pair of pink tinted sunglasses, a pink tank top that said Diva on it, a sleeveless black coat with green edges and open, black gloves fingerless, a belt with pouches, purple, grey, and white pants, and pink and white shoes. Her name was Shugyoku the younger sister to him.

"be well this is nice" said the male hedgehog sarcastically. He was a bout two years older than Reikon, Purple, with a tan muzzle, stomach, and ear insides, blue eyes, and three bangs coming off his head. He wore a purple open vest with a dark purple strip on it, spiked wrist bands, black fingerless gloves, two black belts, purple pants with a dark purple bands on the ankles, and purple and black shoes.

"oh be quite Hiro" said the green female hedgehog. She was Jueru's age, had green hair some of which was in a pony tail, a peach muzzle, ear insides, and stomach, and green eyes. She wore a black headband, green tank top over a black shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black skirt, socks, and Shoes. Her name was Mizzry (pronounced: misery). She was Jueru's twin and the only one that knew what happened to their parents.

"now calm down Mizzry" said the female Hedgecat. Her fur was a silver color, but her tail tip and hair were purple, with a peach muzzle and ear insides, a red gem on her forehead, and yellow eyes. She wore a white cloth head band, purple dress like shirt, light purple fingerless gloves with thick bracelet like things that were black and had a purple line on them, a pouched belt, black shorts, white socks, and purple and white high healed boots with black soles and similar things like her gloves but with a blue gem underneath them. Her name was Kiyoraka.

"as if that's possible" said the pink hedgehog. She had hair like Ekitai but pink, a peach muzzle, arms, stomach and ear insides, and blue eyes. She wore a red head band, lipstick, shirt, that said otaku in white letters, belt with a silver lope, a red and black plad skirt, black finger less gloves with red belt like things on them, white socks, black boots with red straps on them and gray soles.

"to you maybe Chuurippu" said the teen male Hedgecat. He had purple fur be sides a small tuff of white on his chest and his white tail tip, silver hair, white muzzle, yet peach ear insides, and orange eyes. He wore gloves that were grey with a red wrist and ruby like gems in them and peach colored fingers, red shorts that's pockets were black, white socks, red boots that had one strip down the middle and grey soles.

"shut it Kaen" snapped Chuurippu glaring daggers at him. He ignored it as he looked at the six year old hedgecat sleeping on his lap. The hedgecat was silver with purple hair and a bit of purple fluffy fur on his chest, he had an odd mark on his hand, he wore white pants that's bottom was purple (of the pants not the actual bottom), purple and white shoes with black soles. Wrapped around his left hand was a light blue cross. He woke up showing his yellow eyes.

"Nii-san you ok" he asked

"I'm fin Kokoro" said Kaen

"ok so now is every one here" asked Hibiki

"No Arata isn't here" said Somizome

"I'm here nii-san" said a 8 year old female hedgehog. She was black and had light blue hair, red eyes, a tan muzzle and ear insides. She wore a light blue t shirt, a blue and white plad skirt, chain belt, and blue slipper like sandals.

"ok now every one is here" said Hibiki "alright first reson this meeting was called was to figure out what the prophecy says second is to discuss it and third is to just catch up on old times". The group nodded it was reasonable most hadn't seen each other in years and they needed to know the prophecy it could be important.

"alright now just let me take a look at it" said Takai going to the strange writing. "ok this is wired I've never seen this language before but I can read it"

"NANI" asked all the adults and teens in the room the 8,7, and 6 year olds just tilted their heads.

" and it's not really well it kind of is it has a story too" said Takai "it says 10 elements ten powers of chaos if united could bring a disaster or peace. The Chaos elements were sealed away. In the animals who could control their elements the best and uses chaos. The ten warriors of life they were called. To be reborn by the descendents every thousand years. That's the story"

"ok the prophecy" asked Sumizome

"getting to that" said Takai " the ten shall be reborn once out of the order to save the unversed each with a skill that they knew not till brought fourth. Terra language, Aqua blades, wind sound, fire dream, ice see, lightning feel, steel track, wood communicate, light summon, darkness travel. But heath warning they shall face a great tragedies and many adventures their lost ones had but shall come fourth none thy less". The others looked at him. "umm guys" he said.

"umm Takai I think one of the people their talking about is you" said Hibiki. Takai realized what she meant. He paled so much his red and peach fur was ghostly white and you could see the skin underneath his crescent moon.

"but I can't use-" he didn't finish because he fainted.

"umm let's agree toughs of us who can manipulate chaos energy will teach him and if the others don't know who to chaos energy" said Hibiki

"sounds good to me" said Every one but the little kids who were doodling on Takai's face with markers or crayon.

"so now all we need to do is find the others" said Sumizome with a sigh.

"can we go now turns out our biological mother wants to meet us" said Ekitai

"nee-chan I thought my mommy was your mommy" said Arata confused so she stopped the doodling

"no she's not biologically but other wise she is" said Ekitai

"biologically" asked the confused 8 year old

"we all have daddy's blood in us but we have a different mommy's blood in us while you have you mommy's blood in you" said Ekitai

"oh ok" said Arata getting it some what

"any way we got to go" said Sumizome. He twins of the 'ultimate life form' left.

"we should get going home since this is were they live" said Kaen

"I'll stay to watch Arata" said Hibiki. Every one nodded and every one but the one that lived their and Hibiki left.

Later Hibiki fell a sleep with Arata, book in her hand and head leaned toward the couch, in the living room Arata showed her. Sumizome Ekitai and two other hedgehogs came in. One was a boy the other was a girl. The boy was black, all his short quills faced toward the ground and had green streaks on them, he had eyes like shadow only his eye color was a gray silver and the red around them was replaced with green, a green puff of nice fluffy fur on his chest, stripes of green that covered his middle fingers and went up his arms, and a tan muzzle and ear insides. He wore a spiked collar, spiked wrist bands, black pants like Takai's only with yellow instead of red, a belt with pouches, and shoes like Shadow's only green replacing red. "oi bro who's the girl" he said to Sumizome.

"that's Hibiki, Kurohayahi" said Sumizome

"she your girl friend" asked the female one. She had back quills like her brothers grey replacing green and two quills in front with grey streaks, ebony fur other wise, yellow gold eyes, a tan muzzle and ear insides. She wore a red head bands that looked like it was once white, a grey t shirt with black sleeves and a red x going threw a smiley shape, back gloves, and spiked wrist bands, black shorts, with a belt with pouches, red socks, and the same boots as Chuurippu.

"no Kurokinzoko she is not she's just a friend we haven't seen in a while" said Ekitai

"wow I thought you told all your friends so far" said Kurohayahi

"no we couldn't get a hold of her" said Sumizome

"really, she's cute" said Kurokinzoko

"I know but we'd better tell her and get her home" said Ekitai. She started shaking Hibiki.

"hu what" asked Hibiki awake now.

"hey Hibiki we we'd advise you not to get up now" said Sumizome

"ok" said Hibiki "and who are thoughts two"

"ok apparently were not twins were two of a set of quadruplets and these two are our siblings Kurohayashi, the boy, and Kurokinzoku, the girl" said Ekitai

"oh" said Hibiki till it hit her hard "NANI!"

"that was pretty much ours and everyone else's reactions but we haven't told Arata yet" said Somizome

"she'll be happy that she has more siblings" said Hibiki

"probably" said the two Kuro's of the quads.

"well I'd better get home" said Hibiki getting up.

"I'll walk you home" said Sumizome going next to her. They left the house.

…..

Me: pain to write but good too oh and I lied not all the kids are her yet I was still working on some when writing this

Kouu: wow and I had thought they were twins

Me: I know I wanted to do that later but oh well

Kouu: the profiles

Name: Arashi Kaze

Gender: male

Age: 13

Parents: Rouge Kaze (name by marriage), and Soui Kaze

Personality: usually relaxed and calm but has short temper when it comes to guard duty. He though is actually showing more feelings for Takai than a best friend relation ship. In fact if Takai needs it ARASHI is the one that gives him Mouth to Mouth resuscitation. HE leaves the room and blushes heavily after wards. He also shows the same Feelings for any girls he likes. He also like his MOM loves jewels. He doesn't seem interested in the Master emerald, Chaos emeralds, or any other gem that can grant power to people.

Powers: light manipulation and super strength

Other things: has stealth and combat training

Info: Takai's and Mouretsu's best friend.

Personal quote: none

Name: Mary the Enchada

Gender: female

Age: 7

Parents: Sonia the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna

Personality: sweet, bubbly, innocent

Powers: none have showed up yet

Other things: in process of learning any type of skill

Info: Takai's younger sister and cutes sibling. She is kind up to some points. She and Her twin brother Kiro Love scarring Takai. Other wise she is usually sitting watching things with Kiro while holding a plushy of her dad Knuckles. Most people if they are girls squeal and tackle the two.

Personal quote: none

Name: Kiro the hedgehog

Gender: male

Age: 7

Parents: Sonia the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna

Personality: cute, innocent

Powers: so far super strength

Other things: still in process of learning things

Info: as Innocent as his sister but stronger. He's showing signs of having super strength. He enjoys Scarring Takai. He like his sister usually sits down and watches things but with a plushy of their mom Sonia. Again squeal and tackle.

Personal quote: none

Name: Chuurippu Rose

Gender: female

Age: 14

Parents: Amy Rose

Powers: lightning manipulation super strength

Other things: high knowledge of myths legends stories ect as long as it's not real life and books

Personality: gothic yet some thing else

Info: the only one of the group t almost given up hope. If it was not for Mizzry she would have 4 years ago. She unlike her other is not a crazed fan girl of any one and probably never will be. She love legends and Myths. The prophecy only gives her more to read about, or have Takai read.

Personal quote: none

Name: Mizzry the hedgehog

Gender: female

Age: 14

Parents: Manic the hedgehog, Molly the hedgehog

Personality: tomboy

Powers: earth manipulation super strength

Other things: mechanic

Info: a girl haunted by the past. She is the only one that knows what happened to their parents. She knows they are alive but trapped. She like all the rest has hope. She is the only one keeping every one hopeful.

Personal quote: none

Name: Hiro the hedgehog

Gender: male

Age: 25

Parents: Espio the Chameleon, Emily "Hiookami" Anthony (oc)

Personality: rambunctious and light hearted was well as childish

Powers: none

Other things: gun user major

Info: he is an adopted child. his mother adopted him when he was 5 and she was 16. He is only two years older than Reikon and LOVES to rub it in. he though is the oldest is the most childish. This is why he is not the leader of the Caotix.

Personal quote: "sweet" (don't ask)

Name: Reikon the wolf

Gender: male

Age: 23

Parents: Espio the Chameleon, Emily "Hiookami" Anthony

Powers: None

Other things: uses a weapon similar to Sailor Saturn's Silent Gale

Personality: kind, caring, yet fierce

Info: He is an adopted child as well. He was adopted when he was 3 and his mom way 16. He unlike his brother is not childish; but he also is not the leader of the Caotix. He is more of the second in command. Also do NOT call his weapon an over sized Can opener please if you value you limbs and possibly you life do not call it that.

Personal quote: none

Name: Shugyoku the Chameleon-wolf

Gender: female

Age: 15

Parents: Espio the Chameleon, Emily "Hiookami" Anthony

Personality: Very serious and Mature

Powers: Fire control, invisibility, and Magic

Other things: She is a Ninja that can use Guns and Ninja weapons silently

Info: The only birth child of Espio and Hiookami. She doesn't take that so well especially since both her BROTHERS are older than her by far. She also hates it she's the only girl out of the kids. But her brothers have learned not to maker her mad. She is also the most mature out of the three.

Personal quote: none

Name: Kaen the hedgecat

Gender: male

Age: 13

Parents: Silver the hedgehog, Blaze the cat

Personality: like Shugyoku's and Shadow's

Powers: Pyrokanisi, Chaos manipulation and Super speed

Other things: other than knowledge of swords

Info: ok can ANYONE believe this is silver the hedgehog's kid. People Can tell he's Blaze's kid but not Silver's kid. The only reson people can tell he's Silver's kid is his silver hair or fur if he has some. Let's just say it irks him greatly.

Personal quote: None

Name: Kiyoraka the hedgecat

Gender: female

Age: 13

Parents: Silver the hedgehog, Blaze the cat

Personality: acts like a little kid

Info: My God she is the opposite of her brother. People can tell she's Silver's kid but Not Blaze's. only by her hair or fur and the gem can you tell she is Blaze's kid. It doesn't bother her though. So she is the opposite of her brother completely.

Powers: fire and Chaos manipulation, Telekinesis

Other things: sword knowledge

Personal quote: none

Name: Kokoro

Gender: male

Age: 6

Parents: Silver the hedgehog, Blaze the cat

Personality: Naïve like his dad

Powers: Pyrokanisi, Telekinesis, Super speed, and Chaos manipulation

Other things: DON'T TAKE OFF HIS CROSS OR GIVE HIM SUGAR

Info: AWW KAWAII he is the most adorable little guy you've ever seen well maybe except Gammatron's Tec. He is always getting glomped. And usually is clueless about things. He is by far the most innocent little guy ever know unless theirs an adult like that or it's Takai (2nd most). Also don't take off his cross it'll cause a major imbalance with in his powers causing harsh Psycic winds that cut to be blown off him. It hurts him and other people in other words. Also don't give him sugar one tap with the tip off his tongue will send hi on a sugar rush.

Personal quote: None

Name: Aria the hedgehog

Gender: female

Age: 8

Parents: shadow the hedgehog, Maria the hedgehog (oc)

Personality: Sweet and innocent

Powers: none known yet

Other things: nope

Info: the poor very poor 8 year old. She has no idea who her parents are except in pictures. She is seen smiling a lot or waking up from her naps a lot. Though when she does frown it usually when kids at her school pick on her. She is seen holding a plushy of her dad Shadow a lot.

Personal quote: none

Name: Kurohayashi The hedgehog

Gender: male

Age: 15

Parents: shadow the hedgehog

Personality: cross between his dad's and a punk

Powers: Wood and Chaos manipulation, Super speed

Other things: loves guns

Info: he is more punk like than like his dad but he still has that in him. He loves walking in forest. He loves plants and the planet. But the one thing he seems to not like is people who are half plant. People like Cosmo are ok But Kusabana and him will seem not to get along. Why seem cause he likes foxes no seriously he likes foxes espeily female foxes.

Personal quote: none

Name: Kurokinzoku the hedgehog

Gender: female

Age: 15

Parents: shadow the hedgehog

Personality: Serious and cold slightly Goth

Powers: Metal and Chaos manipulation, Super speed

Other things: no

Info: their isn't a lot to say about her. Then reson for this sis that she keeps quite. No one hears a peep out of her usually. This ch was special because she doesn't usually talk this much. She's more of a action girl than words girl. But if she does talk it's a) Voicing her opinion about a couple or some thing intelligent or B) if she's asked an Important question.

Personal quote: none


	5. Chapter 4

Me: ok this ch has the last 3 kid ocs and 2 adult ocs that I need for this arc or in anime terms Session

Kouu: bout time

Me: on with the ch

…..

Ch 4: the thief in the night and full Caotix

…..

Night time-some place

Arashi was moving silently along the wall his fur covered in an all black jump suite, his face and hair covered by a mask that was black Green contacts in his eyes that could show any thing he needed to be shown. A black watch on his wrist that had black gloves underneath it. He leaned up a wall and pushed a button on his watch. Then any electronics that weren't ultrasound proofed short circuited. Arashi smirked and went to the counter after tripping on some thing getting out one gem. The Purple Chaos emerald. Then a buzzer timed and then he was in a green room with white lines making squares. He took off the Mask. "How'd I do" he asked looking at a green stain glass window.

"pretty well Arashi but you broke three windows and the chair on the left" came Kusabana's Voice

"oh come on I didn't see them or it" wined Arashi

"still you need to work on it you're the only BAT that STEALS things that we can TRUST , be sides SPIRIT, the we could SEND into ENAMY bases and GET any CHAOS EMERALDS" said Jueru over the intercom then they herd shoving

"Aww don't worry about it Arashi you did good" came and unknown female voice.

In the control room

The person who said this was a pink crocodile. She looked a lot like victor but the main green replaced with pink, secondary light purple, dark purple replacing the orange spine plate things, and curvy er with a small chest( the shoulder joint things are hot pink) and yellow eyes. She wore hot pink purple and silver head phones, a silver chain necklace like her dad's gold one, Gloves like victors only silver replacing gold, hot pink replacing black dark purple replacing white and orange, a no sleeve shirt that didn't have straps, and shoes like her dad's but dark purple with hot pink lines on them and hot pink soles.

"Mira don't do that" growled Funsha. Mira glared at him.

"now calm down be nice" said a Rabbit girl with a bee stinger. She was yellow with black hair, gray eyes, a white muzzle, and the black bee stinger. She wore a pair of yellow goggles, a black belly showing t shirt, black belt like bracelets with gold buckles, a gold belt that had circles, yellow rolled up socks with small black lines on them, and black sandals. Flying next to her was a little Knuckles Chao.

"Chao Chao" said the Knuckles Chao

"Sorry Lara" said Mira to the rabbit

"it's ok but I was afraid that Kelly would get scared" said Lara now holding Kelly.

"alright then" said Hibiki. Kusabana looked at the computer.

Back with Arashi "Arashi were going to have you do it again but put you Vision cons on duel Infer red and Night vision" said Kusabana. Arashi nodded as the contacts became a light brown. The scenery appeared again as Arashi finished putting on his mask.

Later in a Small room.

Arashi, in his normal cloths, walked into his room. The walls were sky blue, the boards that bordered them were black, the ceiling was plain white the floor was red. It had a small bed ,with red pillows, white sheets and a red blanket on it, the bed frame was metal and panted white, in the far left corner of the room, a closet of the right that was painted black with a gold door knob, like the door he entered, a dresser next to it painted green, it had photos, a Metal box, and a mirror on it, a charm of some sort hanging off it, back on the left was a TV mounted on the wall several black been bags not to far away, and a DVD player not to far away, at the end of the bed was a green in table, the room was completed with the wind a cross from the door he interred the frame painted white and a green pull down curtain on it. Arashi sighed and Closed his room door and laid down on his bed. "so many things van happen in six years" he said looking at his ceiling. Then a knock on his door happened "Come in" he called.

"Hey Arashi" said A female Voice. He looked up to see a female Adult bat that was as blue as sonic except part of her legs and her feet, with long light blue hair in a thin pony tail, Short green a hair, red eyes, a tan muzzle, ear insides, arms, and the in sides of her wings were tan. She wore light blue lip stick, a teal house dress, two gold bracelets on one wrist, a gold heat locket with an H on it, and white sandals like Tikal's. The green fur on her legs was the same length as her sandals.

"hi aunt Hana" said Arashi Sitting up on his bed. Hana sat down on the end next to him. He smiled and remembered a time when his aunt would nearly suffocate him when she saw him. She saw the look on his face and laughed. "what so funny".

"you face made me remember that time I use to almost hug you to death" laughed Hana.

"oh joy I was just remembering that" Arashi said Sarcastically.

"any way I need you to get cleaned up Rinones and Spirit will be here soon" said Hana then She got up went to his dresser and Pulled out a picture frame "and next time you want to see this old thing just ask". Arashi sweat dropped as she left.

A little later Arashi, now in a white button up shirt, black pants, and his normal shoes, with wet hair, came down a set of green stares. Hana saw this and smirked. The door rang "I'll get it" said Arashi going to it. He walked threw the house which had an green blue white and black theme to it. The house was a perfectly normal two story house set up with well one with guest rooms at least. He opened the white front door that like all the doors in the house had a gold knob. Behind the door were Two brown bats. The taller and more adult like of the two was male. He had brown fur with strange grey and black markings on it, black short hair with a brown and grey mark, long gray hair in a pony tail, red eyes, and every thing that was tan on Hana was tan on him. He wore a black button up shirt ,with black pants, and brown black and white shoes. He was Rinones. The other ore teen like bat was a girl. She had light brown fur ,and hair in one streak of her short hair but it was like Ekitai's and Chuurippu's hair, her long down back hair was dark brown, her wings were too, she had brown eyes and like Hana and Rinones was tan were they were tan. She wore red tinted small square sunglasses, red lip stick, a red dress, black gloves, and red high heals. She was Spirit. "hi Uncle Rinones…Spirit" said Arashi

"hey Arashi" said Rinones. Spirit just glared at him.

"so I see the freak is all dressed up" said Spirit Arashi glared at her.

"Spirit remember our talk" said Rinones

"yes dad" said Spirit. The three went to the dinning room after Arashi let them in and closed the door.

Later Arashi after taking ANOTHER shower came in his room, it nothing but his red bat printed boxers, if one were to look you could see that he was muttering some thing. He sighed and looked at the charm. In reality it was a necklace with a photo in plastic hanging off it. The photo was of him as a 5 year old with his Mom Rouge and His dad Soui .his dad was a red bat, with spiked red hair, one red eye, one eye that had a scar over it that almost matched his dad's fur it reached near the bottom of his tan muzzle, making the eye gray and blind, his dad had black hair in the back that was a pony tail, like his aunt, uncle and cousin he was tan were they were tan, he also had a scar that if put on the bottom of his muzzle completed the scar he had and could be seen. He wore a black t shirt, a gray cross, black finger les gloves, and red shorts. His mom was wearing a black t shirt, a black skirt with pink hearts on it, and her normal gloves but black instead of white. He looked sad and put it down. Then he got an odd feeling. "wonder what's going on" he whispered. Then his black cell phone rang with his favorite song that reminded him of Takai called Take me away by Globus. "hello" he said Answering it.

'Arashi we found one' said Takai's voice

"other than Hibiki's and Sumizome's" asked Arashi

'yes but the thing is Eggman who is in JAIL has it hidden in his base some wear" said Takai's voice

"alright tell me wear and I'll be their" said Arashi as he put the phone on loud speaker set it down and got into his thief outfit.

'it's in the old destroyed Eggman land' said Takai

"Kay" said Arashi "I'll be their get in and then get out"

'Kay bye' said Takai

"bye" said Arashi who then put a sign that said Do Not Disturb on his door out side closed it and locked it. He left out the window. The contacts became brown as he went to the base.

At the base

Arashi had it fairly easy Kusabana's Technology destroyer (the watch) really broke every thing but the computers and freed any thing that was trapped. He Got the white emerald and put it in pocket space. Then he hacked the computers and copied all the files on to his flash drive. "well that dose it" he said.

"oh really" asked a female voice He turned around and glared. It was spirit but in a different out fit. She now had a pair of red goggles, her sunglasses, the lip sick, a necklace with a heart on it, a black t shirt, a red and white hoddie with out sleeves, a red belt like thing over her stomach, a red belt with a silver ring, red pants, black gloves with a red belt like thing on top of them, and the same shoes. Arashi put his Flash drive in pocket space behind His back and pulled out a spare one for this situation and a tape recorder and pushed record.

"what are you doing here Spirit" asked Arashi venomsly as she walked towards him.

"what else trying to prove your like you mother in every way but ears and you love of the day light and girls" said Spirit putting her face in his And taking his flash drive.

"well that's not going to work" said Arashi "oh and bye". Arashi jumped in the air and flew off.

"hey wait" Spirit yelled going to fly after him. Unfortunately he got his mothers grace and dad's flying speed. Spirit flew by a wall and stopped. Arashi was on that wall but she didn't see him. "grrrr Damnit the little Light loving freak got a way I was hoping to fight him and Prove my worth to my guild damnit" cursed Spirit "grrrr". She left to hoe after that. Arashi also left to his home. When he got their he took off his outfit put it away and unlocked his door before he lied down on his bed and covered up.

A tiny bit later

Hana came in Arashi's room to see him sleeping. "night Arashi" she whispered before leaving the room.

…..

Me: wow good I got Arashi and spirit's relation ship down in just a few paragraphs

Kouu: yep now the profiles

Name: Mira the crocodile

Gender: female

Age: 15

Parents: Victor the crocodile

Personality: like her dad's

Powers: super strength

Other things: no

Info: she is the leader of the Caotix. Why cause her dad before he disappeared stated clearly that "when she's old enough if I don't come back or retire she's the leader". so that really irks some of the people she knows a lot.

Personal quote: none

Name: Lara the bunny bee (what The group calls it)

Gender: female

Age: 13

Parents: Cream the rabbit and Charmy bee

Personality: she is kind caring sweet and innocent

Powers: really has no powers unless Kelly helps her

Other things: no

Info: she is like her other in every way possible in personality but other wise. But she got more of her dad's coloring. Her mom's looks mostly her dad's tail an the poor girl is frustrated with it so very much.

Personal quote: none

Name: Hana Kaze

Gender: female

Age: 30 (something)

Personality: she is kind caring and motherly

Powers: water control

Other things: a really good cook among other things

Info: She is Arashi's aunt on his father's side. She has been taking care of him for the past 6 years because she promised her older brother that she would. She loves him no matter what even IF he does turn out like his mom.

Personal quote: none

Name: Rinones Kaze

Gender: male

Age: 30(something)

Personality: a relaxed and happy person

Powers: he can touch stone and it'll become an item he wants

Other things: his markings glow when this happens the items are all stone and he can't make things like microwaves

Info: he is the youngest out of him his older brother and Hana why cause their triplets. Which means he's Arashi's uncle and nicer than his sister when they saw him before Soui diapered. He can really help his sister with any thing due to having to raise his own kid Spirit.

Personal quote: none

Name: Spirit Kaze

Gender: female

Age: 13

Parents: Rinones Kaze

Personality: cold cruel dark hearted

Powers: control over darkness

Other things: no

Info: She is Arashi's cousin. Oddly enough they were born on the same day just different times. She belongs to a guild that's no one knows about. She will usually say things about it when no one is around or she thinks that. She hate Arashi and any one that would take his side in any situation for that situation.

Personal quote: "darkness is light to me"


	6. Chapter 5

Me: yeah were on the 5 ch

Kouu: so fast

Me: yep woot

Kouu: now what

Me: since I' not bringing any new people in the arc I'm going to make a title sequence at the end and start doing character themes and trivia

Kouu: ok then

…

Ch 5: teaching Takai, water revealed, meeting

…

Hibiki sighed as she walked with Sumizome and Takai. It was her turn to teach Takai. Sumizome just came to watch (and Maybe learn). They got to the training ground Hibiki used. It was a small clear field with grass in it and trees surrounding it. Some of the trees were very old and white some had gashes in them. "why are their Gash-" started Takai

"because every time a tree dies here I use it for my sword training" interrupted Hibiki "keeps me out of trouble with Kusabana"

"so I see" said Takai looking around "so what am I learning this time"

"Chaos control the most basic thing" said Hibiki "Sumizome will you help us"

"why not" he said as he shrugged.

"ok Takai first I want you to try and get to Sumizome's left" said Hibiki handing him a Blue chaos emerald "remember it takes concentration". Takai nodded took a deep breath in and focused.

"Chaos control" he said he was then warped next to Sumizome.

"Ok good" said Hibiki as she pulled out a ball "when I toss this up I want you to try and freeze it with chaos control keep in mind it may come out as some other words like my dad had time stop". Takai nodded Hibiki threw the ball and Takai focused again.

"Chaos control" he stated the ball and the area around it became inverted.

"wow" said Sumizome "not only did he warp he was able freeze time"

"that's good" said Hibiki who smiled "now all he needs to do is practice both till he doesn't need the emerald"

"and why he does that why don't we spar" said Sumizome Hibiki nodded and the two left Takai who chuckled.

With Hibiki and Sumizome they got to another training ground. It had gray cracked ground, burnt trees, and nearly no signs of life, a noticeable lace their would be the burnt remains of a house. "what is this place" asked Sumizome

"mai sensei's no boketsu" said Hibiki sadly

"…" Sumizome was silent Hibiki threw him a wooden sword and picked one up her self. But before they could start they herd Takai scream.

"not good" the two said in unison. They ran off toward were they left Takai. Which was probably not the best idea. When they got their they saw two things one was a wired robot with blades on it. The other was Takai bleeding from his arm quite a lot though it was a small cut. Hibiki was angry and Sumizome stepped back. He Knew that anger plus Hibiki plus robot equaled destroyed robot. When Hibiki's anger aura appeared the robot sensed it and stepped back.

"No Body Hurts MY Family Got it" said Hibiki the robot ran away with Hibiki giving chase.

'god do not let that be me one day' thought both the boys who, though one was losing blood at a fast past, were scared and relived at the same time. Then the robot screamed in pain. Sumizome looked at Takai who actually use chaos control wordlessly to get them their. The robot had Hibiki's water chaos in it but in the form of blades. "looks like we now know who water is" said the two boys before Takai passed out.

Later in a Hospital room the group ,not including Spirit, was their. Takai was in a bed conscious and sitting up with a thing with blood in it attached to his arm. "ok why was this meeting called" asked Kurokinzoku with her arms crossed.

"well Sumizome and Ekitai told you the prophecy right" asked Hibiki "and that Takai was earth right"

"yes" said Kurohayashi while Kurokinzoku nodded.

"Hibiki's water" stated Sumizome in a very Shadow like way.

"well it makes sense she does use swords a lot and she does use water based chaos energy" said Arashi with a why did I see this coming face.

"true but what it meant was she could use her chaos energy to make blades" said Takai be fore he and Sumizome shivered "never do I want to be in that robots position never"

"same" said Sumizome

"so that's why you were bleeding" said Jueru "is their any left that baser needs to be taught a lesion"

"no Hibiki destroyed the whole thing" said Sumizome who was now twitching violently. Let's just say shortly after Takai passed out Hibiki went into her version of the Knuckles frenzy mode combined with ANY of her dad's darker forms and that robot witch was destroyed was supose to be male. Let also say Sumizome is warning all the males of the group of hat she did while twitching violently.

….

Me: Yatta the ch is done woot …haha

Kouu: you done now

Me: Yep

Kouu: now the title sequence

Me: the scenes will be typed normally the song will be in italics but you should play it any way first is the intro

Title appears

(play Never say never OST's theme)

_Never say Never say Never say_

Hibiki is staring at the star filled sky out her room window

_Our time has finally come this is the chance we've been waiting for_

Hibiki stands up and the scene changes to day with Takai standing in front of the Master emerald with his siblings each holding his hands

_It all comes down to this defining moment we can wait no more_

The scene then changes to the rouges on their Exgear dogging robot attacks

_Never say never Never gona stop us now (stop us now) _

The scene changes to Spirit and Arashi fighting

_Maybe forever always with the petal down_

The scene changes to Sumizome on a motor bike and flipping it over an black monster before the Ekitai and his other siblings destroyed it

_Never say never never going to stop us now_

Shows Kusabana and Jueru working on some thing while Mizzry watched with a hopeless look

_This is it now it's all on the line_

The scene changes to the Caotix and all toughs not shown yet in front of an army

_Never say never never going to stop us now_

The scene changes to the kids all in front of the emerald with the adults on top of it and title appears again

Kouu: now end theme

_Her I sit again hurting like I always do_

The scene shows each of the Kids one by one in their rooms holding their legs or sitting on their beds with a sad look

_But then I think were to go to_

The scene then shows them all thinking with surprised looks or smiles

_No mater how hard people try to tell me to stop I won't_

It shows them all at day time ether running or flying with smiles

_We wont stop now we never will_

It then shows all their foot prints on the ground

_In the end every thing will be fine we're going to trust each other_

It shows all the kids at the base of the Master emerald

_It will help us get that far hope can only take us part of the way_

It shows them standing then

_We're going far now_

The kid all start running down when the scene freezes and looks sketched


	7. Chapter 6

Me: woot ch 6 is here woot

Kouu: yeah now let's just get on with it

Me: fine but you do the disclaimer

Kouu: I'm always doing it

Me: I was going to do it this ch Kouu

Kouu: fie Silver fire wolf does not own sonic the hedgehog and if she did the older characters probably wouldn't have been forgotten ON WITH THE CH

….

Ch 6: Wind's secret

….

Gosunkugi sighed while walking down the hall in his house. why he new since Takai read the prophecy who wind was. It was him. 'sound it meant hearing' he thought 'but I don't want Hibiki to worry with the damn thing more than necessary since she's water'. He walked in his room. It was a mess to say the least, the bed and it's blue covers looked like it hadn't been made in years, on the floor were books two of which would be the Arabian nights and Arthurian Legends, the oak dresser had all sorts of things hanging out of it, the in table next to his bed had a boom box , several cds, and an I pod on it. He looked around the black colored room and sat on the blue painted window ceil that let him look out side. "what's happening to us" asked/whispered Gosunkugi a tear escaping the corner of his eye. He then closed his eyes and listened he could hear the ocean just fine from were he was sitting even thought it was hundreds of miles away. He then herd someone walking toward is room.

"Gosunkugi" said Hibiki coming in.

"hey sis" he said turning to her "what's up"

"first of all the room is a mess secondly what are you keeping from me" she said/asked.

"w-what are you talking about" asked Gosunkugi nervously

"listen Gosunkugi we're twins we can tell when each others upset, hurt, or distressed as well as other things and I KNOW you've been keeping some thing from me since the prophecy came up" said Hibiki cleaning up some of the book in his room and organizing them on the dresser.

"Sound meant hearing" said Gosunkugi looking out the window. Hibiki stopped what she was doing, he for some reson has a lot of books.

"How do you know this" Hibiki asked looking at him.

"because I'm wind" said Gosunkugi. Hibiki was Shocked to the point were she dropped the book she was holding.

"w-what" she stared at him shock riddled her core with mixed emotions, the biggest being anger.

"I. Am. Wind." said Gosunkugi still not looking at her.

"AND YOU DIDN"T TELL ME TILL NOW" yelled Hibiki making her brother flinch because he had very good hearing.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO WORRY YOU" shouted Gosunkugi back at her "why are you taking you anger out at me any way". Hibiki flinched first from his shouting then from his words and cured her self.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm so worried about what's been happening" said Hibiki looking at the blue carpet. Gosunkugi smiled he knew she was taking things hard and that was why he didn't want to tell her. He got off the window ceil and put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"don't worry sis we'll get through it" said Gosunkugi with a smile.

"alright but tomorrow you have to tell every one about this" said Hibiki. Gosunkugi looked at her with a dropped jaw. "now help me clean your room or go help me I will make you relive what that robot went through". Gosunkugi only nodded and gulped and started to clean up his side table while hi sister continued cleaning the floor.

"I wonder if I'm the only person in this world with a psychotic sister" muttered Gosunkugi as he picked up his cds and stacked them properly. While he was doing that a lot of people wanted to punch him for some reson. Hibiki did punch him.

"I herd that and for the record you should really try to control you mouth" said Hibiki who went back to cleaning the area with the dresser.

The next day in Takai's house. Takai Mary and Kiro were cleaning the living room. Takai was making sure all the pictures on the cream-yellow walls were strait and dust free. Kiro was cleaning up their couch and chairs. Marry was cleaning the Entertament centers (one for TV one for computer) and the other picture holding places. Takai then went to got get the Vacuum to clean the cream colored carpet. The door bell then Rang. "I'll get it" said Kiro. He went to the normal brown wood door with a gold knob and little hole thing that let's you see people. He then checked it. It was Hibiki and the rest of the group. Kiro opened the door. "ohayo" he said cheerfully.

"hey Kiro" said Reikon patting the seven year old hedgey on the head. The group then went into the living room were Mary was cleaning the coffee table. The guest all got seated.

"so we all know why we're here" said Hibiki

"Gosunkugi kept the fact he knew who the person with the wind chaos is" said Takai, who wasn't in the room, as he came in the room with a bunch of different treats.

"yes" Hibiki said Glaring Daggers t her brother who laughed nervously.

"well who is it" asked Spirit, who had gotten in trouble with her dad for sneaking out at night, while looking at him.

"me" said Gosunkugi looking at the carpeted floor. Every one froze right then and their. It was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

"so your part of some big prophecy grate First Takai, Then Hibiki, now you what's next my guild attacking you guys" said Spirit breaking the silence.

"so wait Gosunkugi is wind grate a reson even more for the Plant fox to annoy me" said Kurohayashi

"shut it Black wood" Growled Kusabana

"but wait Gosunkugi how long did you know" asked Takai

"since you read the prophecy" muttered Gosunkugi

"wait you knew _That _long" said Ekitai with slight aww. Gosunkugi nodded slowly. Chuurippu stood up walked over to the depressed Gosunkugi and slapped him. Most the males flinched while the females stared. Takai jumped backed with Mouretsu though they both silently cheered.

"get over it Gosunkugi I now the reson you didn't tell was not to worry people" said Chuurippu. Gosunkugi looked at her hand over the now sore and red slap mark on his face. He then registered what she said and nodded. "well get over it you keeping it a secret only makes us worry more what if nobody ever figure out you were keeping some thing hidden" yelled Chuurippu. Gosunkugi could only imagine why she was so angry. "if you didn't tell us and what ever enemy came and tried to kill thoughts of the elemental chaos users not found" She shouted Gosunkugi and the others backed up a little. "what if none of us were around and that enemy got to you and made it to wear you were too weak to fight or run they would kill you" Chuurippu shouted before calming down "none of us could live with our selves if that happened". Gosunkugi stayed quite for a while.

"your right Chuurippu thanks" said Gosunkugi with a small smile.

"no problem" said Chuurippu smiling.

"any way now we have a problem" said Mouretsu pulling out a book with Shuuha and Funsha "we've been researching the elemental chaos and found some thing interesting"

"And that would be" said Hibiki

"who the ancestors that had the elemental chaos after it was sealed" said Shuuha opening her book on the table. The pages were family trees of the ones who sealed the elemental chaos.

"this should help us find them" said Arashi

"what ever I'm getting out of here" said Spirit leavening.

"well we might as well see" said Hibiki

"problem is Takai is the only one who can read it" said Funsha pointing at the text.

"ok then let me look at it" said Takai looking at it. The words to him became modern day English to him. "hmm ok is firs t says what the families were and which one sealed which element" said Takai reading it. "it also says their colors for some odd reson"

"ok just get on with it earth boy" growled Kurohayashi Takai simply rolled his eyes

"ok a blue hedgehog of the royal Mobius family sealed wind" said Takai

"nice" said Gosunkugi smiling like his dad would.

"water was sealed by a commoner hedgehog with blue and purple fur"

"that explains a lot" said Hibiki

"hmm a thief bat with white fur sealed light"

"please god do not let that be-" started Arashi

"darkness was sealed by a light and dark brown bat" no one spoke "earth was sealed by a red echidna"

"then must be from your dad" commented Kusabana

"lightning a pink hedgehog"

"damnit" cursed Chuurippu

"fire was sealed by a blue and black hedgehog, Ice by red and black, wood by green and black, steel by gray and black"

"it' would explain a lot of things" said Sumizome with his siblings nodding

"ok the family trees" said Lara excited

"hmmm well we already know me and my cousins are some hmm…" said Takai reading it. Every one was nervous till "the only ones I can make of have already been found it doesn't say who else"

"WHAT" yelled Every one else in the room

"it's true" Takai said funny thing is the names are blurred were the parents names and kids names are to wear I cant read it" said Takai

"but" said Hibiki

"…hmmm puzzling" said Reikon

"I say odd" said Hiro

"Let's just go home" said Mira very confused. Soon every one but Thoughts who live in the house left.

….

Me: dang an they were hopeful too

Kouu: at hmm

Me: oh right Trivia fact time

Trivia voice: Chuurippu has a crush on Gosunkugi but unlike her mother dose not stalk him nor forces him to do any thing against his will

Me: woot


	8. Chapter 7

Me: wow ch 7 already

Kouu: wow really wow

Me: guess it comes with typing one ch right after you finished one but only in pairs

Kouu: I guess

Me: any way I don't own sonic the hedgehog if I did most the noses would be small mawahahahahahaha

…..

Ch 7: Chaos is not a play toy fire brought fourth

…..

Ekitai tossed and turned in her fire themed bed. "no" she whispered while sweating.

_in Ekitai's dream. Ekitai was in her black night gown and socks showing the blue lines on her arms. She watched a horrible scene in the air another world with death fires blazing. The bodies of her and her friends and family. Spirit's over Arashi's protectively but with a sword through both. And in the center of it all was their parents fighting a woman who was laughing like crazy. "NO. WONT HAPPEN I WONT LET IT" yelled Ekitai that's when the fires went out and the image of her friends and Family that were the bodies change to living people with no wounds at all. "NO ONE I KNOW AND CARE FOR WILL Die I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT" Ekitai yelled Determination rang in her voice._

"_very good young one" said a voice unknown to her the entire scene just changed to a place in the sky. She was on a cloud and so were about 14 figures. Each was a different animal in a cloak with a different colored mask. The one who spoke was a dragon with a purple mask._

"_who are you people" asked Ekitai_

"_just the spirits who represent the 7 chaos emeralds and & world rings" said one who was clearly female a hedgehog and wore a white mask._

"_ok what about the sol emeralds" asked Ekitai_

"_their late" said one who was a male hedgehog and wore a light blue mask_

"_Ekitai you are a very special hedgehog but I'm afraid before this talk could continue it's time fore you to wake up" said the dragon_

Ekitai then woke up and sat up "ugg now I think I know who fire is" she said

"who then" asked Sumizome walking in of course like any girl would do she screamed jumped and slapped him. "ow"

"sorry Sumizome but I think I'm fire" said Ekitai pointing to her self.

"dose that mean theirs going to be another meeting" asked Kurohayashi walking up. Ekitai then notice both her brothers were in nothing than their boxers. Sumizome's were red with a black strip down each side. While Kurohayashi's were black with a green leaf design on them.

"no we'll just call every one and see if the book changed" said Sumizome.

Later after all the calls had been made and they got dressed. They did find out if the book changed it did. Now Ekitai was practicing her chaos abilities in her brothers training area.

"some one's bugged" came Hibiki's voice from her side. She turned to look at the blue and purple hedgehog with Hydro out and another plain Katana.

"what do you want Hibiki" asked Ekitai

"sword match I was told by Sumizome you very good with swords" said Hibiki tossing her the sword which she caught.

"well he was right" Ekitai said unsheathing the sword while Hibiki unsheathed hydro. Soon the two girls were clashing swords. Pretty soon enough their chaos energy was being channeled into their blades with out them noticing this. Kurokinzoku while to tell them some thing did notice.

"that's not good" she said looking at the red and blue blades. Well untill the area exploded with fire and water. Surprisingly nothing was damaged except Kurokinzoku's outfit.

"oh hey Kurokinzoku" said Hibiki

"Sumizome would like to see you two inside now" she said clearly annoyed by the other two girls.

"right" the two said with sweat droops as Kurokinzoku left. They went in side the small house like cave. Sumizome was waiting for them in the dining room. He was at the wooden table. The two girls went and sat at the table as well.

"Sumizome is some thing wrong" asked Hibiki seeing worry in the red hedgehogs eyes.

"I guess you could tell I'm worried" said Sumizome. Hibiki nodded while keeping her eyes on him. "well I want to know what dream meant on top of who the others maybe there are very few animals with toughs descriptions" said Sumizome.

"well all I can tell you is I was having some sort of night mare before it changed to an sky like area were I saw 14 Mobians I cloaks that still aloud you to see what they were each with a mask that was a different color they said they were the spirits of the 7 chaos emeralds and 7world rings, what the heck ever they are" said Ekitai. She then noticed from the words 7 world rings Hibiki paled. "Hibiki you ok" asked Ekitai

"I'll be fine sooner or later" said Hibiki

"what abut the sol emeralds" asked Sumizome

"oh they said they were late" said Ekitai. The other two hedgehogs sweat dropped.

"what about Tikal and the master emerald" asked Hibiki with her sweat drop growing.

"I didn't ask" said Ekitai. Both sweat drops were now as big as they could get.

"I think I'll go home now" said Hibiki getting up

"I'll walk you home" said Sumizome getting up with her. Both left and Ekitai just shrugged. She looked at a clock.

"wow it's been that long" said Ekitai looking at the time "I'd better get some sleep". Ekitai got up and got dressed in her night clothes. She looked around her room which was fire themed. "well every thing seems normal" said Ekitai as she crawled in bed. She soon fell a sleep.

_in Ekitai's dream She once again was in the place but with 9 more people. 7 were the sol emeralds one was the god Chaos and the last was Tikal. "ok please tell me what the hell is going on here" said Ekitai_

"_well dreams meant the ability to communicate with others while sleeping this includes us" said the purple masked Dragon_

"_uh hu any thing else" asked Ekitai "like why you brought me here"_

"_simple to say that the other elemental chaos users are closer than you think" said the one in a blue mask she looked at him an determined that he was some sour of hedgehog mix._

"_now I believe we should end this conversation" said he dragon before waving a hand and she was then in her normal dream._

"_wired" said Ekitai_

…..

Me: shorter than normal but hey it worked

Kouu: sure let's go with that and remember

Me: I know I was wondering if any one that read this story and liked that was a god comic artist or knew a good comic artist they were friends with if they could pretty please do a comic of this I'll be posting the furries on DA

Kouu: and now the daily trivia

Trivia voice: Ekitai is actually the nicest out of her family besides the 8 year old Arata


End file.
